We are a one family II: The darkness within
by Silver Dragon SD
Summary: Light and Darkness, are like two sides of a coin. It only takes a moment for all the good things to be lost. All the light to surrender to the Darkness. Because the most brighter Light beams, casts the most darkest shadows. "I never knew that someone like Leo can be insane!" "There's more to a person than which meets the eye." Continuation of 'We are a one family' series.


**A/N:- Bet you thousand bucks, that you weren't expecting this! Yeah, I know, I really need to stop switching my promises. -_- Anyway, I decided to publish this story first, cause I already had A LOT of things planned out about this story, including an epic ending... So I decided to give this story more attention. Other story can wait... Anyway, hope I'll have as much as positive reactions I had for the first part of this story to this story too! Hope you'll find this story to be interesting! Let's begin!  
**

 **Disclaimer : I'm too lazy to think of anything creative, I don't own anything except for the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

 **...1: Midnight Conversations...  
**

 _His being was terribly weak. Ad he cursed him-self for being so. But that mattered less at the moment. He still had a little strength left. Left from the knowledge he had to keep it in a tight grasp, without letting it to disappear. Unlike the greater portion of his power, which was sadly lost to him now.  
_

 _But she was different. She had none. She was as equally powerful as him too. But that didn't meant she had all the knowledge he had too. She was after all, younger than him.  
She was in an unbearable pain at the moment. He felt so, along their connection. It was too much for her. So, he forced her to transfer some of her pain towards himself, just so she could be at least a little free from all the pain.  
_

 _He checked upon the seal unconsciously wishing for it to be broken already; with little luck of course. The seal was still glimmering strong, powerfully. Sealing away the things his twin never wanted him to have...  
And knowing that he lacked the strength to brake through such a strong spell, he focused his attention back on the present situation. Trying to piece up a plan in order to escape from this devilish situation. _

_Then he heard it. Heard HIM! The heartless monster who did this to them. And that hellish monster was freaking laughing! Focusing more, he also felt worry radiating from the prisoners in the glass cages held above. Their calls of worry were mere muffled whispers to his ear. Knowing the dangerousnes of the situation and the only course of action he could possibly take to get his both families out of this tricky situation, he forcefully transferred what little power he was with to her grasp.  
_

 _She opened her eyes weakly and looked at him, confused. He smiled softly at her and gave a weak but an encouraging nod. 'Just accept this and finish it!' He could feel her hesitation. 'Listen carefully.' He ordered. 'I know it's new for both of us; but we don't have any other choice. Don't worry, I'm always by your side. I'll help you to handle it. You're never alone, my twin. Now take this and finish it.' She was still unsure, he knew that perfectly._

 _But she trusted him. Trusted him enough to believe his words. She nodded, agreeing. With a soft smile and a replying nod, he focused on transferring his left power to her. He could feel her getting stronger, while the opposite situation occurred to him. She didn't knew how to control it. So, he stretched his will and reached to her, filling her spirit with strength and supporting her in order to control it wisely.  
_

 _And, just as she stood up, strengthen, confident; he let himself to drift away in to the far lands of spiritual dimensions. Still supporting her to control it and at the same time, flying through the comforting lands of silence... Wishing and trusting her to correct and erase up the mess he made..._

* * *

His eyes opened groggily as an immediate sight of a dark ceiling greeted him. Not to mention he felt cramped. ' _How long was I in bed?'_ He didn't needed to ask that question which most people would ask, when they suddenly woke up to find themselves lying on a bed. ' How did I ended up here?'  
It probably might be because of all the familiar equipment he felt around the darkened infirmity at the orphanage. ' _Darkened huh?'_ It obviously was the night time that the New York city was still dealing with. ' _So, I woke up in the middle of night on a bed on the infirmity? What a night.'_ He asked himself in a bitter manner.

How did he knew that it was the middle of the night? Easy. It was an obvious feeling from the darkness he felt to be resting all around the city, until the dawn would break for them to part away to wait another maximum twelve hours. For their ruling time would lie beyond the glimmer y reaches of the sun rays. Scratching all the light pollution occurred from the artificial light sources of the concrete forest, the darkness would have had the chance of ruling over the Big Apple. Because even the mentioned night was to be a full moon-night, all the clouds hanging on the pitch black night sky shielded the city from the bright-proud beams of the moon.

He closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment. All the darkness lingering around the infirmity much yet, all the city, providing him strength and feeling of an indescribable comfort. Which reminded him...

"Are you going keep pretending that you're asleep, or are you even going to say anything?" Leonardo asked out aloud to the thin air, his eyes maintained closed. "For your information, I wasn't _pretending_ anything." A voice spoke in reply beside his bed, to which Leonardo opened his eyes again and stared at the dark ceiling above. He felt the amber eyes of the person who just spoke, staring at him. "Yeah, sure."

He heard the person let out a little huff, before a comforting silence settled it self in. A wall clock nearby ticked in a soft melody, alerting the two in the room of the each passing second. "How long are you going to keep staring at me?" Leonardo asked breaking the silence. His tone giving away a little hint of amusement.

"Until I convince to myself that you aren't going to disappear again." He felt the person to be smirking, but their voice was serious nonetheless. Leonardo's lips stretched up to a smirk as well. "Whatever you say, Karai." He turned to look at the black-haired teen who's smirk only stretched wider in response.

They stared at each others eyes for awhile. Feeling powerful and comforted to be locked in each others gaze, giving the powerful twins they were. Leonardo smiled softly at the younger teen. "Good to have you back." Karai smiled as well. "Yeah, you too!" "Emi? Is she here too?" Leonardo asked suddenly reminding himself of his youngest sister. "Yup! You know, now I actually understand why you liked this place so much." Karai said, still locked deep in her twin's eyes. She was obviously hinting about the orphanage. Leonardo nodded in response.

He broke the gaze and looked back up at the ceiling. "Yeah, it's more than just an orphanage. It's a home. This _is_ home. Everyone's willing to take care of each other. They don't care for whoever you are. They're still happy to accept you, just the way you're meant to be..." He trailed off as Karai spoke afterwards. Stealing his next words from his thoughts.

"Even if you're from their greatest enemy's blood-line?"

"Even if you're from their greatest enemy's blood-line" He agreed, repeating her statement.

Even if he was unconscious at the time they escaped from the Foot HQ, ( **A/N:- don't worry, you'll know what happened fully on the Foot HQ on future chapters!),** Leonardo still knew that his current family, the Hamato clan, had already forgiven him and accepted him despite his mentioned blood-line and possibly-dangerous secrets. Accepted him _and_ his sisters, despite the above mentioned factors. They had been kind to forgive him for his deeds and offer his sisters a proper residence, just like they did to him ten years ago.

And now, thanks to them, his heart felt to be whole again. The lost part of his heart, being resulted by his sisters' named-death, had been fulfilled again as they now would have the chance to stand alongside him, with his new family... As Hamatos...

Speaking of family...

"Where's Emi by the way?" Leonardo asked, breaking the silence as he glanced back at the 17-year old kunoichi. "Asleep. In those four girls' room. She was tired the moment we laid our foot here. You know considering all the drama happened... But she still refused to leave your side, until you wake up." Leonardo couldn't help but smile softly at the last part of her statement.  
"But, at the end, we managed to convince her to go to sleep with them. She's already a lot warm to them." Karai continued as a soft smile graced her dark-red lips.

"What about you?" Leonardo asked her as she stopped talking. His voice sweet and soothing, just like it always was to his siblings. Let them be his own or adopted...

"You already know, that I feel a lot better being with you-" Karai spoke but to her mild surprise, Leonardo shook his head softly and gazed back up at the concrete slab, which served as the ceiling. "No, that wasn't what I asked." He said softly.

' _What's so interesting about that damn ceiling anyway?'_ Karai asked via telepathy as a soft childish pout twisted her lips. Which was an action she didn't took in a long time, considering the facts that she was forced to be the responsible one for the safety of Emiko. Even if the said youngster was sixteen at the current time, she was their baby-sister nonetheless. Leonardo smirked at her words and mentioned a reply, using the same telepathic connection.

 _'There's nothing else in this boring infirmity, which is interesting other than you're face and the ceiling.'_ Even being his twin by the soul and being considered-siblings, Karai still couldn't help the little blush which flushed her cheeks due to his 'sweet-words'. ' _Don't say stuff like that Leo! It's embarrassing!.'_ She replied with another pout, as her cheeks immersed in an unusual heat in the darkness.  
But secretly, there was a part of her heart which blossomed excitedly at his sugar-coated words...

' _Aww...If you can just look at your-self now Karai! You're such a cute sight!.'_ Leonardo said teasingly, his eyes now gazed at his sister. His lips were stretched up to a smirk once again. His superior senses picking up the present look on her features, through his power-enhancing matter. Darkness.

For once after a time-period of very long ten years, tension of holding up the weight of crushing secrets were off of his shoulder. Now he was back with his twin, who share an identical yet different soul from his. Leonardo, after ten long years, finally felt himself relaxing with his sole alley, darkness. Just like when he was still eight, back in Japan in their humble house.

Karais cheeks reddened more as she crossed her arms across her chest, still maintaining the pout. The sight was priceless indeed! Which left Leonardo regretting over the fact that he hadn't a camera at the moment. Oh, he loved to mess with his twin!

' _Aniki! Stop it already!.'_ Karai whined through her thoughts, to which Leonardo couldn't hold back a chuckle. ' _Alright, whatever. Stop dodging the questions!'._ Leonardo mentioned the statement, a little serious at the last part.

' _You're telling me!.'_ She thought back, her amber eyes rolling up to heaven and back. She suddenly switched back to using her actual voice. "Plus, I wasn't _dodging_ any questions!" She said lowering her hands from the 'cross', as she rested them upon the cot Leonardo was lying on. Being glad full that she choose a seat which had a comfortable height from the cot, to sit upon.

"So?" Leonardo pressed further, also switching back to using his own voice. "If the two of you can trust them, I can too I guess. After all, you're terribly right at situations like these!" Karai said, her accent teasing, as Leonardo chuckled softly at her words. Karai felt her heart blossoming more at her accomplishment. Oh Karai loved to make this boy, who was considered to be her sibling, happy! Even though their similarities only lasted up to having identical souls and a few others.

It always lightened her heart and over all, made her excited. Even though she was fully aware of the fact that these were only reactions she got because of the seal...

"So, did they knew from the start about _it_?" Karai asked suddenly, her voice serious. Leonardo didn't needed special clarifications about this specially mentioned,'it'. His smile fell as his features also became a little serious; his gaze unconsciously followed back upon to the ceiling. Which earned a light groan from the younger-teen beside him. Leonardo couldn't help the amused smirk, which spreaded across his cheeks due to her reaction for his 'glancing'. Though it fell after a second.

"No. At least not until I did a foolish mistake by ruining the windows of a poor restaurant!" He said which earned him a teasing smirk from Karai. "Ouch!" She said amused. The 18 year old looked back at her with a faint pout. "I didn't do that much harm!" Leonardo complained, defending him self stubbornly. To which Karai raised an eye brow, as if to say 'Seriously?'

He crossed his arms still lying on the cot and stubbornly looked back up. "Okay, all the glass ornaments and such _did_ blew up...and a few people _did_ got hurt..." He admitted softly, but again went back to defending himself. "But, aside from that, there wasn't any other harms!" Karai smirked at his childish behavior and softly shaking her head, she voiced her opinion out loud. "You're so childish sometimes, _Aniki!"_ Leonardo looked back at her, one of his eye brows rising beyond its usual limit. "Yeah, and you're all grown up!". He remarked sarcastically, which resulted Karai to roll her eyes and admit his point.

"Okay, we're both childish sometimes! Happy?" She asked, be-amused. The raven haired teenager smirked. "Yes!" He replied, satisfied. The black haired kunoichi shook her head fondly, before switching her attention back to the original topic. "But seriously! You let like, what, _half_ of the town know that you're one of the twin souls! I'm surprised that none of the News-feeders didn't showed up already!" Karai said amused as the raven-haired looked at her with a straight face. "First, there wasn't like _half_ of the town in there!" He paused for a moment as his straight face got mischievous look to it.

"Second, I'm quite surprised that you actually think I'm that much careless Karai." He continued, as he lifted his hand a little and gazed at it. Karai looked at his raised hand as well. "The very moment I tracked down everyone's presence in the restaurant, doing a little _messing_ _around_ with their memories, I shifted the scenarios in their memories so that they remember seeing an acceptable scene blowing all those glass thingies, rather than me. Well, aside from my family that is."

Karai shifted her gaze back to the older teenager. Confusion tracing her facial features. "Huh? Why?" She asked. The 18 year old lowered his hand back to his side. "I don't know...Maybe, because I wanted them to know. Keeping so many secrets piled up, sucks!" Karai smiled softly at his words. "But, I can't help but feel that master Yoshi already knew about it. If I'm right, he had his doubts. But again, had his believes." He said closing his eyes and remembering the moment when he first arrived at the orphanage. The look the said master had, had made uneasy doubts to bloom in the eight years old, himselfs mind. Now he specifically understood what those calculating glances were meant to be.

He had his doubts, but master Yoshi had already suspected him to be far from normal.

"You mean the owner of this orphanage?" Karai asked as the little bit of information she just obtained, sank in. "Yeah." Leonardo replied softly. "And that's even for the fact that I was extra careful to not to give them any clue." He continued.

Talking like this with his twin gave him a feeling of relaxation. He felt like that he could depend on her for anything. And that he could trust her for any of his trouble some situations.

"Well, now things can at least be a little better..." Karai said with a soft sigh. Her voice was gentle, almost as if she was wary beyond the limit caused by all the drama she was forced to bear, with their youngest, through the past ten years. This sudden reunion gave her a feeling of deep relief and at the same moment, made her heavily aware of all the things she was to force through with their blood-thirsty father.

The raven haired, obviously realizing her weariness, smiled softly at her. "Yeah, but I have this feelings which say that nothing's over yet." He said which earned him an obvious look from the black haired. "Of course they aren't! Our lives, after all, is one heck of a messed up adventure! And, we've just got started!" Karai's words brought out a soft giggle from the older teen, who reluctantly agreed.

"Well, whatever. I'm going back to sleep now."Leonardo said ending the mid-night conversation, as he stretched a little, stifling a lazy yawn. "You'd better! Something tells me that it's going to be an awfully long day once you woke up again!" Karai said amusingly as she observed her older sibling getting ready for a quite slumber. "Tell me about it!" The raven haired faked an annoyed tone. He fantasized about all the family drama he would have to go through on the up coming day. He smiled softly at the thought of his, now united family. Even the thought of them gave him a warm feeling of eagerness.

"And I'm kinda looking forward for it."He admitted softly. Karai giggled in agreement. "Yeah, me too! Well, Night I guess." Karai continued as she stretched a little, also getting ready for a comfortable slumber. "Yeah...umm...Karai?" Leonardo asked, his tone hesitating as if he was embarrassed about the next thing he was about to ask.  
"Hmm..?"  
"Stay with me..." He made that simple request and felt his cheeks burning in an unusual color of crimson in it. Karai looked at him, her eyes widen from shock. Leonardo was someone who rarely requested for anything for his own. But was someone who fulfilled others requirements without any hesitation. She was almost unsure of her ears about the thing she heard. She surely did not see that one coming!

But seeing the expression on the older teen's facial features replaced all the shock on her face with soft understanding. She nodded in agreement. And leaning in, she planted a soft sisterly peck on his cheek. "Of course. I'll never leave your side." She said softly. Her voice gentle and sweet. Almost as if she was more than happy and prepared to fulfill the small request her older-twin made. Leonardo grinned at her and stifling another yawn, closed his eyes. The black haired kunoichi rested her chin on her hands, which were laid crossly on the cot. Observing the older getting ready for a quite sleep.

"Good night, _Imouto!_ (little sister)"Leonardo said softly, his voice was a mere sleepy whisper. "Good night, _Aniki!"_ Karai replied in a softer tone, as she watched her older twin drifting to the comforting planes of dreams and silence. Her soul at ease. After a few minutes of observing the older teen's sleeping features, the 17 years old also drifted to a comforting slumber, her hand unconsciously gripping the raven-haired teen's hand. Sharing the warmth and comfort.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N:- So that covers up the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! :D Anyway, since I have not much time left, considering all the piles of home works I have to finish of my tuition classes, I'm gonna stop this here! And since the school's starting back again on the up coming Monday, which is only day away, I don't have much faith in myself about updating the chapters soon. In both of my stories. But I'll do my best to not to keep you waiting again, but of course, you'll have to be patience. ^_^'  
**

 **Anyway my personal thanks to all who reviewed, favorised and followed my first few stories and I hope you'll support me just the same way through out this story too! XD  
Meet ya all in the next chapter! X3**

 **-SD-**


End file.
